It's Just a Color
by Luo Hakuei
Summary: Luffy asked the question every morning, every night and anytime he remembered. Ace was beyond ticked off about it, no matter how many times he told Luffy he did not have a color preference, it seemed to only increased the times Luffy asked the question. ASL story, no pairings.


Our story takes place on a normal day. On a small island in East Blue deep in the jungle, three young boys continue their fight with their dinner.

"LUFFY!" The older raven haired boy yelled. He ran to the river bank before jumping in the air and hitting his pipe into the crocodiles gut. The crocodile spit out a small raven haired boy. Luffy flew through the air laughing before hitting the ground with a bounce. A blonde boy shook his head as he attacked the crocodile along with older raven haired boy.

"You have to be more careful Luffy. You almost got eaten again." The blonde boy explained to Luffy. "Sabo, he won't learn. It's because of that stupid ability of his." The raven haired boy explained.

"It' not stupid! Ace your stupid!" Luffy childishly yelled. "Shut Up!" Ace punched Luffy in the head, dropping the crocodile leaving Sabo struggling to hold the crocodile. Ace resumed his hold on the crocodile, continue walking back to their tree house.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled as the meat roasted over the fire. "Settle down Luffy" Sabo sighed. Luffy hopped from one foot to the other in a kind of dance. Ace turned the crocodile meat, ignoring his brothers and focusing purely on the food.

"Hey Ace, what's your favorite color?" Luffy asked staring at the crocodile meat over the fire. "Why?" "Because I want know!" Luffy whined as Ace slapped his hand away from the meat. Ace eyed Luffy, curious as to what brought the question up.

"What's your favorite color, Luffy?" Sabo asked, mildly curious about the young ravens tastes. Luffy had his natural grin on his face.

"Red of course! Red is the color of the captain!" He yelled with conviction. Sabo nodded in understanding of his thought process. Ace scoffed, while serving the meat out to Sabo and Luffy. Luffy pounced on it like a starving animal.

"You only like red because of the stupid pirate" Ace bite into his own meat. "So!" Luffy yelled at him, jumping up from where he was sitting. Ace also got up, both fuming as they met in the middle. Sabo sighed at their continued arguing.

"Just tell me you favorite color, Ace! I already know Sabo's, it's blue." Ace was already annoyed, Luffy's insistence about the stupid color was ticking him off.

"I don't have one Luffy! So just drop it!" Ace hit Luffy on the head and stormed off to the tree house. Luffy pouted before going back to stuffing his face. Sabo sighed before deciding to ask the small raven for his thoughts.

"Why do you want to know about Ace's favorite color Luffy?" Luffy paused in his eating to look at Sabo. "I just wanted to know more about Ace..." Luffy pouted, Sabo gave a comforting smile to the boy. "Ace probably doesn't have one. So try asking different questions Luffy." Sabo walked over the tree house ladder, giving Luffy one last look before going up the ladder.

Luffy wore a determined look in his eye, one that meant he was not going to drop the question. Luffy stuffed the rest of the meat into his mouth before scrambling up the ladder to join his brothers.

Ace stirred in his sleep, he shifted away from the eyes obviously staring at him. They made him uncomfortable, and the owner of the pair was about to be killed by him. Finally he could not take it anymore. "WHO IS STARING AT ME!" He boomed as he threw his blanket off him. Sabo jumped out of bed at the sound of Ace, Luffy giggled to himself.

"Ace, what's your favorite color?" Luffy smiled at Ace, Sabo stared wide eyed at the raven, 'He's dead' he thought to himself. Ace slowly got up, his face covered by his bangs. He hit Luffy in the head hard, "I said drop it!" he yelled. "NO!" Luffy returned "I want to know!".

Luffy asked the question every morning, every night and anytime he remembered. Ace was beyond ticked off about it, no matter how many times he told Luffy he did not have a color preference, it seemed to only increased the times Luffy asked the question. Ace never really gave thought into things like his favorite color. It was a useless piece of information, that held no purpose no matter how many people knew it.

"Ace if you want him to stop bothering you, just give him an answer, just any color. Because frankly, he is ticking me off as well." Sabo told him one evening while Luffy was sleeping. Ace sighed knowing this was probably the only option. Ace lied down and thought about his answer before falling asleep.

"Ace, so... What's your favorite color?" Luffy woke Ace up with his usual question. Ace sat up and sighed, "Orange, there happy." Ace answered. Luffy sat there staring at Ace, he blinked, than smiled. "Thanks!" He jumped up and finally left Ace alone. Ace breathed a sigh of relief, Sabo also was relieved that he did not need to hear the stupid question anymore.

"Here, it's a gift for your birthday, as well as a farewell present." Luffy handed Ace a box, which Ace gladly took. Ace ripped open the box to see a orange hat with beads on the rim, that reminded him of Dadan's beads. Ace smiled but felt compelled to ask "Why orange?". Luffy looked at him confused, "Remember it's your favorite color. You said so when we were kids." Realization dawned on him, he put the hat on his head and smiled "I know".

"Hey Ace! Why is your hat that ugly shade of orange?" Thatch asked staring at the article in question. Ace turned lifting a hand in greeting, a big smile on his face "Its my favorite color, didn't you know?".

**I feels good to write again, its been so long since I wrote a one-shot. I hoped you enjoyed it, I love ASL stories and thought I would try my hand at one. Please check out my other stories on my profile.  
See you~ ****Hakuei**


End file.
